Many Differences But Still A Common Bond
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: Can a demon and a human ever be civil enough toward one another to understand that they were meant for each other? Ses
1. Flowery disaster

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha,but I do own a website about Inuyasha...look on my profile to find the link.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This fic was first just one big joke...me saying that Sesshomaru had enough people to choose from without Kagome being one of them...and I just started listing all of the female characters in Inuyasha...and Keade's name came up and it interested me so... R&R Hope you like it :)

* * *

A scream rang throughout the forest. He had let the little girl run ahead to go pick the flowers she had waited so long to find, even though he had had second thoughts about her going.  
  
"Jaken, go with her," he had said earlier that day.  
  
The demon servant had protested, but pulling him aside as he began to sulk after the little girl, Lord Sesshomaru growled in his ear, "If anything is to happen to her, I will punish you, severely." As he pulled out tensaiga, to show that he meant what he had said, he continued, "I will not waste this sword again on a servant who cannot follow orders."  
  
They went off in the direction of the flowers, Jaken dragging behind, as if he were marching to his own funeral.  
  
"I just know the human will get hurt somehow and I'll be harmed by my Lord," he whined to himself.   
  
As if to confirm what he had just said,Rin let out a blood curtailing scream. Turning his attention back on the little girl in front of him, his eyes widening in horror, he noticed that she was no longer on the ground but in the clutchs of an angry demon looking for his next meal.   
  
"Hironanda!" he screamed as he realized who the demon was.  
  
"So Jaken, this human is with you? Even more reason for me to eat her," he said just before he bit into Rin's arm, which caused another scream to be heard through the forest.   
  
Blood trickling to the ground, with her last ounce of energy she cried out ,"Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Although he would never admit it to anyone, not even fully to himself, he had grown close to Rin and she had gone from a little girl that followed him around to a daughter, in his eyes.  
  
When she had seen the flowers she had asked him but once could she go and pick some. Knowing all too well that the flowers would be for him, he agreed but decided than rather ruin the surprise he would send Jaken with her, even though he had doubts about how safe she would be with him.   
  
"I'll warn him to watch out for her, he knows what will happen if he does not do what I wish," he remembered saying to himself.  
  
"_She can take care of herself. She can take better care of herself than Jaken...or even I could,_" that reassuring thought had just came into his mind as he was startled from his thoughts by a scream. Then the fresh smell of blood filled the air. Human blood. Rin's blood.  
  
"_RIN!!!_" he screamed in his mind. As he took off in the direction of the flower patch he began to think, "_I should have went. I could have protected her._"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry to leave it at the cliffy ...but I feel like being evil today :) promise to update shortly.


	2. Deaths of two demons

**Disclaimer:** Yeah as we all know I do not own Inuyasha...but I welcome Rumiko Takahashi giving him to me for my birthday :) September 18!!! I got a hurricane for my birthday last year but Inuyasha would top that :) (I do own Hironanda thou)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Look I have reviews :) Thanks for those...now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2 Deaths of two demons

* * *

Not allowing any emotion to be read on his face, Sesshomaru arrived where Jaken stood frozen in horror, partly because Rin was about to be eaten and he would probably be next and partly because if he wasn't eaten he would be slit in two by Lord Sesshomaru when he learned of how scared he was and that he had let Rin die because of this.  
  
Approaching Jaken, Sesshomaru began to think of ways to kill him, "_How dare he just stand there and let that demon eat Rin...that coward, He does not deserve to live, but I will tend to that matter later,_" he thought to himself.   
  
Noticing that his master was near he began, "My Lord...the demon, Hironanda has Rin..." but he stopped, noticing that Lord Sesshomaru was thinking.   
  
"_Hironanda...Hironanda, oh yes, I remember now. That coward of a demon who goes around searching for stray children to eat. The demon who tried to attack Inuyasha years ago, when he was a little boy, but the little half-breed defeated him. It seems today he choose the wrong child. He will die today, by my hand._"   
  
"Hironanda, you will die for what you have done to Rin," Sesshomaru said with a blank face, although on the inside he wanted to kill the demon on the spot. Deciding it would much more fun to kill him slowly, he waited for Hironanda to defend himself.  
  
But what came next was the funniest and most pathetic thing he had ever seen. Hironanda, realizing that he was about to die, started to cry. Falling to his knees and plopping the unconscious Rin near Sesshomaru's feet, he cried out, "Lord Sesshomaru, please I didn't realize that she was your human. I would have never tried to eat her if I would've known. I'm sorry please spare me. I...I...I would do anything, please."  
  
"You worthless excuse for a demon," Sesshomaru interrupted, "Get up and stop crying. Demons never allow themselves to show stupid human emotions. Be a demon and face what you have brought upon yourself."   
  
Hironanda, seeing that he would not be spared, readied himself for what he knew would be the last battle of his life.   
  
Sesshomaru, wanting to make the demon suffer, raised his claws.  
  
"Poison claws," he said calmly to Hironanda, "They will make your death slow and painful. Their poison will eat you from the inside out."  
  
With one quick swipe of his claws, the demon's blood began to pour out onto the ground, which began to mingle with the blood already there. Another attack at the demon proved even more fruitful. This time the demon's left leg fell on the ground. Deciding to leave well enough alone, Sesshomaru said to the demon, "If you do not die because of the poison, you will bleed to death, unless you would like me to kill you right now?"  
  
Hironanda, in more pain than anyone could ever imagine, cried out to Sesshomaru, saying his last words, "My Lord, if you will not spare me, kill me now, please. This pain is unbearable, My Lord, make it stop, let me die, kill me now."  
  
Taking tokijin out of it's sheath, he raised it just above Hironanda's head, before swinging it downward, he said two simple words to the demon, "Hironanda, Die."   
  
When the sword made contact with the demon, a loud scream of agony could be heard for miles around. The smell of death began to mingle the already present smell of blood. This brought a smirk to Sesshomaru's face, which quickly died away when the fate of a little girl was remembered. Kneeling down near Rin, he saw that she was still bleeding heavily out of the numerous bite wounds on her body.   
  
Knowing that if she were to die, he could always revive her with the tensaiga, he began to think, "_If I were to let her die would I have visions of this death as well...would she even be the same once I revived her...would I be able to live with myself knowing that I had let her die? When I had promised myself I would never let anything happen to her?_"   
  
Deciding the answer to his questions were no, he stood and turned to Jaken, asking, "Jaken, did I tell you to watch her?"   
  
"Yes, my Lord," was his simple reply, knowing that if he were to say more he would possibly face the same fate as the demon who lay on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Did you?" he asked.  
  
"I tried to my Lord, but the demon took me by surprise." Jaken responded, now backing away from Sesshomaru, afraid for his life.  
  
"So that would be a no, would it not?" Sesshomaru snapped back.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."   
  
"You do remember what I told you earlier?" he asked as he pulled out the tokijin.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," he managed to squeak out, now with his back against a tree. Kneeling on the ground, he prepared for the inevitable. The only difference from all the times before when his master had killed him, was that this time he knew he would not be coming back.  
  
Swinging the sword, the servant that his father had placed with him when he was but a little boy, was gone from his life forever, never again to disobey an order.   
  
Replacing the tokijin in it's sheath, he walked back over to Rin. Picking her up, he could feel a weak but steady heartbeat.   
  
"_That's good for now, but if I wait much longer she will die_."  
  
Sniffing the air for the smells of a village, he smelled one not too far away from where he was.   
  
"Rin," he began to say, even though he knew she could not hear him, "hold on, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**AN**: Not sure if you would call this a cliffy or not but...oh well, hope you liked it. This chapter turned out to be so different than what I had originally planned to do. But I like this so much better :) Please R&R. 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note - **I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever...I've been busy with exams at school and now Camp.....just got back yesterday....Plus I've been having trouble starting the 3rd chap...I'll be trying to update later today or tomorrow :)

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews...and thanks Rai for the ideas and the encouragement to keep writing this even thou its been hard starting chaps...Love ya!!

* * *

Also to all who think that the pairing of Sesshy & Keade is weird....well it is...but just wait and you'll see why they would make such a good couple....check back really soon the new chap will be up!! 


	4. Sightings and Lies

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, BUT I OWN KOHANA!!! SHE'S MINE, hehe....love ya Koko!!!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been redoing my website and I was stuck in a world known as writer's block.....not a nice place. But I'm back now . This chapter is mainly about Kaede and the Inu-gumi. And yes there is an original character. She's a character dedicated to my friend Kohana. She may randomly pop up throughout the story, as well as another original character, Rai, that we will meet in a few chapters . Well I think thats enough from me....Go read the 3rd chappie now.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Sightings and lies

* * *

"Kaede-bachan, here are the herbs you asked for. How's he doing?" Kagome whispered as she stepped into the hut, trying not to wake Inuyasha.  
  
"He will be fine. With his being half demon, he should be healed in two or three days," she answered, as she began to make the ointment for his wounds.  
  
"Sometimes he can be so reckless..." Kagome said aloud as she thought back to the fight.  
  
"Aye, but he was just protecting ye," she stated knowingly, as she stood up to leave the two alone.  
  
"I knew those two were meant to be together," she thought to herself as she walked into the herb garden to gather more herbs to make more ointment to use for the wounded that would undoubtedly be brought to her.  
  
Being the village miko, she had never really had time for things such as friendships or love. Her life had never truly been her own. Well that was not completely true. She had not been destined to be the village miko. Kikyo had been chosen for that. Although she had envied her sister when she had been chosen, she never thought of the life that Kikyo would have to lead. Rarely ever seeing her family, never having real friends, and most of all, never being able to love.  
  
One night, Kikyo had come to her crying.  
  
"I want to be able to lead the life of a normal woman. I was chosen to be the miko to guard the Shikon no Tama, but it has cursed me into a life of solitude. No friends, no love, no nothing...." she had told her.  
  
"But Kikyo had never acted like she despised the life of a miko. What could have happened to make her feel this way?" she had thought so many years ago. She had not known until the day Kikyo died, when she was thrust into that life herself. Without her sister by her side, she had no one to teach her the ways of a miko. She had been removed from her village and sent to a shrine to train far away. Far away from everything she had known, her home, her friends, and her family. Everyday she was surrounded by people, but always felt alone.  
  
She had decided not to dwell on the subject. She had decided to act as if nothing was wrong, the way Kikyo had acted. Stern, solemn, and in control even if she were not.  
  
Throughout the years she had become increasingly more outspoken. When she was not allowed to live her own life the was she had wanted, she told others how they should live theirs, but never was she straight forward with what she told others. Most times she would tell them things that would apply to their lives.  
  
Many of the things she encouraged people to do with their lives was about love. Many relationships had resulted in this, many of which resulted in marriage. Currently she was working on one couple. Their names were Kagome and Inuyasha, a girl from the future and a stubborn hanyou. She had seen that they loved each other only months after they had met. She had been trying to get them together ever since then, although some obstacles had gotten in her way. The one main obstacle was Inuyasha's so called first love, her own sister, Kikyo. _(**AN**: if you have ever watched Inuyasha you know what happened with the witch and how Kikyo was resurrected)_ But that problem had worked itself out. The demon Naraku had killed Kikyo sometime ago. Inuyasha had been upset for a while, but he wasn't exactly heartbroken. He also confided in her, without his knowledge, for she had overheard him talking to himself, that he had realized that he hadn't loved her and that they had really never trusted each other that way Kagome and himself did. That was also the night he had admitted to himself that he loved Kagome, which she also heard. Those two had still to admit to each other their feelings but she knew that it would happen sooner or later.  
  
Their relationship may not be perfect, especially with their constant fighting, but she still envied them. She herself had never known love in that way. She had love from a family, and she had known love from friends, but never had she had one person to love her in the way that Kagome and Inuyasha loved each other.  
  
"Kaede-baba," yelled one of the villagers.  
  
"Aye child, what is it?" she yelled to the young woman, who was nearly running toward the hut.  
  
As she neared Kaede could tell it was Kohana, a girl from the outer edge of the village.  
  
"Kaede-baba, my father was in the forest hunting when he saw a fight between two demons. He said that one of them had a little girl with him. He said the demon looked almost human, but he had silver hair and a type of tail. What should the villagers do? Should we prepare to fight?"  
  
"Kohana please, calm yeself," she said calmly, "Tell everyone in the village to stay inside their houses. We can take care of the demon."  
  
"Hai, Kaede-baba," and with that Kohana ran back toward the center of the village, to announce what Kaede had told them to do.  
  
Gathering the herbs she had picked, she headed back into the hut to inform Kagome of the sighting.  
  
"Kagome, child. There has been a sighting of a demon bear the village. A girl from the village told me the demon looked like a human except for its sliver hair and tail. It also had a young girl with it, do ye know who the demon is?"  
  
"He had a little girl with him?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"Aye, and he looked like a human, for the most part." she added.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That sounds like Sesshomaru!!" Kagome nearly screamed.  
  
"Sesshomaru? May I ask who Sesshomaru is?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's brother, they hate each other. Sesshomaru want the Tesusaiga. They fight every single time they see each other, " she nearly screamed, worried for Inuyasha.  
  
"Child, I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said, as she gazed in the direction of Inuyasha, trying to see if her were awake.  
  
"I do not wish for ye to lie, but if Inuyasha were to wake up, and only if so, ye could tell him that ye sense a shard nearby, maybe in a nearby village. So he would be away from here, if his brother were to show up. Otherwise he will never go."  
  
"You're right. He's too proud to run away from a fight, especially from his brother. But hopefully, he won't wake up."  
  
But as if on cue, Inuyasha began to awaken, rolling over as if looking for something.  
  
"Kagome, where's Kagome?!?" he said as he quickly sat up, looking around the room. When he spotted her, his face softened, "_She's ok_," he thought to himself.  
  
Walking in right after he woke up, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were ready to tell Inuyasha of the demon coming toward the village, but before they could say a word Kagome dragged them back out of the hut.  
  
"Okay you guys, I don't want anyone of you telling Inuyasha that Sesshomaru is coming to the village," she said shooting a dangerous looking glare at Shippo, which he seemed to miss. "If he knows he'll want to stay to fight him, and he's in no condition to fight. Okay?" she whispered, afraid that Inuyasha would be able to hear her, and would be out in an instant ready to fight his brother.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-sama, but how did you know it's Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.  
  
"When Kaede told me the demon had a little girl with it I thought it might be him, but when she said he looked like a human with silver hair and a tail, I was certain. I mean how many other people have you seen with silver hair and a tail?"  
  
"But what are we going to do about Inuyasha finding out about his brother, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm going to tell him that I sense a shard, in the direction of the next village over, so he can rest when we get there."  
  
"Are we going too?!?" Shippo asked as he jumped up and down, finally to jump into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Of course, if not Inuyasha may get suspicious."  
  
Heading back inside, Inuyasha looked at them wondering why they had gone back outside so suddenly.  
  
Not giving him time to think of a reason, Kagome walked over and sat beside him, "Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard. In the direction of the village over. We should get going if we hope to make it by sunset."  
  
"Come on then, let's go I want to get that shard before Naraku does," he said getting up, with some difficulty, even with the help from Kagome.  
  
As they prepared to leave, Kagome had asked Sango to let Inuyasha ride Kirara with her, but overhearing what she had said, he refused.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha, just kill yourself why don't you?" she said.  
  
"Feh", he simply replied, as he walked out of the hut.  
  
Soon they were ready to go, and they were saying their goodbyes to Kaede, while Inuyasha sat impatiently under a tree.  
  
"Kaede, we need to get going soon, if Sesshomaru gets too close Inuyasha will be able to smell his scent," Kagome whispered to Kaede as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Aye, child. Be on your way. We will be fine here, remember I too am a miko," she said motioning towards the arrows leaning against the hut.  
  
As Kagome walked down the road, toward the next town, she couldn't help but look back and think, "_Kaede, please be careful. Don't do anything too drastic, and don't get into anything that you can't bail yourself out of_."

* * *

**AN**: The long awaited meeting of Sesshy and Kaede will be in the next chapter, I will be switching off and doing a chapter for my other fic Security, so the next chapter will be up probably in a week or so. Also I'm planning on doing a one-shot CCS fic, so check that out too . R&R Ja ne! 


	5. Healing Insults

**Disclaimer**: Yeah as we all know I do not own Inuyasha... but I wish I did cause I wouldn't have stopped the series - -'

**Author's Note**: Yay a chapter. Sorry for such a long wait, I've had a hard summer...which led to a hectic beginning of the school year, but for you guys I found time in my busy schedule for you I'm in a pageant at my school (called Miss Indian River) so I might have time during rehearsal to write more, so if you have any ideas for the fic drop me an email and I'll try to work it into the plot that Chel and I have worked up. Now onto the fic 

* * *

At an ungodly speed, he raced toward the awaiting salvation of the little girl in his arms, barely noticing anything going on around him. The forest smelt heavily of Inuyasha but at the moment it didn't matter, he had to get her to a dakutoru and soon. The only thing that mattered was the girl he had come to look at as more kike daughter of his own than the helpless human child he had once thought.

Spying a man, far off, he raced forward, picking up speed, if that were possible.

* * *

The day had been uneventful. Haruki hadn't seen any deer or any other animals worth bringing home for dinner.

"I guess Ryoku, Okaa-san, and I will have to have rice again for dinner," he said bitterly.

He had never been a good hunter but when their father had died he had been made the man of the house, which meant he would be the soul provider of food for the family.

Seeing a flash of color out of the corner of his eye, he drew his bow and spun around, only to come face to face with a man carrying a child.

"Excuse," was all he was able to say before the bow was savagely thrown from his hand and he was lifted a few feet off the ground by the color of his haori.

As he stared in horror at the man who held him, realization hit him. This was no man, this was a youkai. He would probably face the same fate as the little girl in his arms, or even worse.

"_Oh no, with me dead who will take care of Ryoku and Okaa-san?_"

Breaking into his thoughts was the harsh tone of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Human, where is your village dakutoru?"

Barely able to breath, he managed to squeak out, "In he hut," but as soon as he had, he was dropped on the ground at the demon's feet.

Getting up he ran as fast as he could toward the village to warn of the possible youkai invader.

"Insolent human," he said as he began toward the village himself.

* * *

As Haruki told everyone in the village of the youkai, he couldn't help but catch the attention of Yuu.

"A youkai," he said to himself as he ran out of his hut, sword in hand.

He had donned himself the village protector when Inuyasha was away.

Ever since he was young he had never liked youkai, of even hanyous for that matter. Having Inuyasha as the village protector unnerved him and now that he had the chance , he felt he should protect the village from such filth.

"The youkai looked like a human except for his hair and weird facial markings. Unless you are close up you would never notice the claws and fangs," he overheard a woman gossiping about what she had heard.

"Don't worry ladies," he said heroically, "I'll protect the village."

Running, he made it to the village entrance in no time flat.

"That youkai should be here any minute, and I'll show it what I'm made of," he said to himself.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone voice.

"Youkai!" he said as he changed toward him, "I'll kill you before you ever set foot in our village."

As he neared, Sesshomaru stood his grand, but as quick as lightning he had grabbed the swords blade and he snapped it in two.

"Do you think that you could stop me? I, the great Youkai Lord of the west be taken down by a scrawny human weakling? I should strike you down for the thought" he said, his eyes flashing red.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a voice said, calling from behind the man in front of him.

"Who would know Sesshomaru here?" he thought to himself.

"Kaede-sama, you know this youkai?" Yuu asked, still in shock that his prized sword had been snapped in two with only a flick of the wrist like nothing more than a child's plaything.

"Yuu leave us, go and prepare a bed in my hut. Can you not see that Lord Sesshomaru had a hurt child with him? How could you dare endanger her life anymore by prolonging her treatment?" she chastised him.

Doing what he was told, he picked up the broken pieces of his sword, having had more than that broken that day.

"Please follow me, I am the village miko and I can take care of the little girl you have there," mentioning toward the girl that was thrown over his shoulder.

When they arrived at the hut, a bed had been made in the front room as well as a fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please if you will place her on the futon so I may treat her properly."

As she was placed onto the futon, she let out a moan of pain.

As she did, Kaede looked up at Sesshomaru. A flash of emotion across his face, but it was to quick to know if it were real.

"_I see he truly cares for her_" she thought to herself, "_Even though he may act otherwise. Reminds me of someone else I know_."

"Miko, you are a wise ninjin indeed to know of the Great Lord Sesshomaru."

"Arigatou, but I had never known of you until recently, although I have heard of the other youkai lords."

"All the other youkai lords may be more popular than I, but this Sesshomaru is far more superior in power and strength."

"Well, that may be true, but there is certain hanyou who you are still unable to defeat. As a matter of face isn't he the same one that took your arm, Oh Great Sesshomaru?"

"Old Hag, do not pry into matters that do not concern you. This Sesshomaru could defeat that half-breed if he choose to. He only decides that he will spare that filth until he is worthy enough to challenge the Great Youkai Lord of the West."

"Insolent dog, I do not pry," she began, "That filth as you call him, is more like you than you realize. He has done more for this village than you can ever hope to do," defending Inuyasha as best she could.

Sesshomaru began to speak, but was cut off by a small yawn. As they both looked down, they saw Rin's eyes flutter open.

"Sesshomaru-sama where is Rin?" she said trying to sit up, but was pushed back when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Child, you mush rest. You must let your wounds heal," Kaede said, trying not to scare her.

"You were attacked in the flower patch, so Sesshomaru brought you here," he said as he came to sit beside her.

As he finished this though, her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Rin picked flowers for Sesshomaru-sama but that youkai at them."

Coming to his rescue, as he seemed to be at a loss for words, Kaede quickly whispered in Rin's ear, "Once you are better, I will take you to a place with the most beautiful flowers in all of Japan and you may pick as many as you would like for Sesshomaru-sama."

Although he was not meant to hear what she had said to her, he couldn't help but smirk at the miko, silently thanking her for what she said.

* * *

**Author's Note 2 : **I hope you liked it. and look its not a cliffy. I think you'll be happy about that at least. Well I wanted to tell you all that I am sorry for this but I will probably not be updating the fic until Dec 11 at least (Miss IR and SATs are the forces preventing me from being able to think what to do next). I hope you R&R and I look forward to hearing from you all Ja ne!!


End file.
